1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the aiming of indirectly aimable weapons such as artillery equipment. More particularly, this invention pertains to an aiming method and apparatus therefor that are free from tipping and tilting angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the setting of artillery equipment on a specified target, a multiplicity of data items must be processed and considered from the point of view of the operating personnel. In this regard, there arises a particular problem in setting the attitude of the gun and its location in three-dimensional space. Indeed, if the gun is situated in an oblique position so that the trunnion axis is tilted, an iterative process is required for aiming the barrel. Movement about the tilted trunnion axis effects a lateral pivoting of the weapon requiring a lateral readjustment that, in turn, causes it to be displaced through a certain angle of elevation.